Des histoires encore des histoires
by AngelStyles24
Summary: Livres de drabbles. Pairings : Ichiruki, ShiroIchi, Tensa-Zangetsu x Sode No Shirayuki, GinRan, IshiNemu, IshiHime, TensaYuzu, GrimmNel, IchiRiru et encore bien d'autres.
1. Perdus

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Le sang coule. Ma tête me fais mal. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Du sang s'échappe du haut de ma tête coulant le long de mon visage pour retomber et glisser le long de mon cou jusqu'à toucher le sol. En quelques secondes, c'est toute la partie inférieur qui disparaît. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle m'étais arrachée. Mes yeux ne sont qu'entre-ouverts et je ne vois presque rien, tout est flou. Le sabre est toujours enfoncé dans ma poitrine. J'entends des pas qui s'approchent de plus en plus et le sabre se retire. Je me suis cambré sous la douleur avant de retomber au sol. Quand mon dos touche de nouveau le sol, une douleur lancinante parcours l'entièreté de mon corps, me prouvant que je suis bel et bien encore en vie.

Je repense alors à ma vie, comment j'ai vécu. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Tatsuki, quand ma mère est morte, comment j'ai vécu avec mon père et mes sœurs - elles vont me manquer-, puis j'ai rencontré Chad alors que je me faisais presque démolir, ensuite, il y a eut Keigo et Mizuiro, et pour finir Inoue. Mais après, tout à pris un autre tournant quand Rukia est apparue. Elle est devenue mon monde. Quand Renji et Byakuya, l'ont ramenée à la Soul society, je ne pouvais simplement pas rester là et regarder. Nous sommes donc simplement partis la chercher. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Kukaku et Ganju, j'espère qu'ils vont bien d'ailleurs. Puis, j'ai enfin pu voir Shiro comme il était vraiment, Shiro est le nom que j'ai donné à mon hollow intérieur. Ensuite, Aizen s'est de nouveau montré et il a ramené avec lui les arrancars et les espadas. Inoue est partie avec eux bêtement, et il a fallu aller la sauver. Elle est partie sous les menaces d'Ulquiorra. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Ils sont tous les deux morts maintenant. Ulquiorra a été tué par Shiro, alors que Grimmjow a été tué par la même lame que celle qui me tue en ce moment. Par la suite, quand j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de shinigamis, Rukia est partie et j'ai rencontré Kugo. Rirukia. Giriko. Jackie. Yukio. Et Tsukishima. Rukia est revenue, avec des pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Je suis redevenu ce que j'étais. J'ai appris pour la badge de SHINIGAMI suppléant. Rukia étant vice-capitaine, elle est repartie à la Soul Society. Et puis, il y a eut les Quincys, pour clôturer tout ça. C'est ici, que je meurs maintenant. Je meurs en shinigami, en hollow et même en Quincy, mais pour moi, ce que je suis le plus fier d'être, c'est humain. Mes dernières paroles sont sorties de mes lèvres sans que je n'ai eus le temps d'y réfléchir, de tout façon, j'allais mourir. Ces paroles allaient vers la personne qui n'était pas loin sur le terrain, je ne savais pas si elle les entendrait, j'espérais qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop.

 **" Je t'aime... Rukia.. "**

 **" Moi aussi "**

Ce fut ainsi que deux amoureux sont morts au combat. Ils sont morts sur les dernières paroles reflétant leur amour. Au moins maintenant, ils sont ensemble.


	2. Moment volé ( 1 )

" - Ichigo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux m'embrasser ? "

" - Ichigo ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es un peu lourd. "

" - Ichigo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux lire avec toi ? "

" - Ichigo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. "

" - Rukia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime aussi. "


	3. Quand Ichigo est malade, Shiro danse

**\- Mon roi ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Majesté ?**

 **-...**

 **\- Fraisouille ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Mon rooooiiii ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Shiro appelle sa majesté.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Shirosaki téléphone maison.**

 **\- ...**

Les minutes passèrent et Ichigo, toujours assis sur son lit, commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il s'était choppé quelque chose, il était malade et dans un sale état.

 **\- Mon roi ?**

 **\- FERMES-LA MAINTENANT !**

 **\- Wow. Fâché, fâché, le roi.**

 **\- Si tu ne me faisais pas chier depuis des heures, ça se passerait pas comme ça.** Renifla-t-il.

 **\- Rooh lala. C'que t'es chiant quand t'es malade toi...**

 **\- Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être malade pour être chiant.**

 **\- OI !** Cria le hollow en s'incarnant en face d'Ichigo, tout en le pointant du doigt. **Je voulais juste te monter mes nouveaux pas.**

 **\- Oh pitié...** Murmura-t-il en plaçant une main sur son front et une partie de ses yeux. **Je vais mourir.**

Et là, vous ne pouvez imaginer le hollow comme ça étant donné son caractère mais... Il s'est tout simplement mit à danser sous les yeux d'Ichigo tout en lui disant des choses les plus idiotes les unes que les autres. La journée allait être longue.


	4. Sode no Shirayuki et Tensa-Zangetsu

**" Oh allez, Ichigo ..."** Supplia-t-elle encore une fois.

 **" Non, je ne veux pas y aller, Rukia. "** Dit-il les yeux clos et les sourcils froncé. Il était assis sur son lit, le dos plaqué contre le mur alors que Rukia était debout et le suppliait presque pour aller à la plage avec tous leurs autres amis du monde des humains, ainsi qu'avec Karin et Yuzu.

 **" Mais... Ichiiigooooo... "** Lui dit-elle en croisant ses mains et en faisant une petite moue de chien battu trop mignonne.

 **" Bon.. D'accord. "** Soupira-t-il.

(...)

Une fois les zanpakuto, et Shiro, incarnés,à la demande expressive de ceux-ci : _" Non mais vous rigolez ?! On va pas rester là alors que vous vous amusez ! "_ Avaient-ils criés. Le petit groupe s'est dirigé vers la plage.

En apercevant Orihime au loin, Rukia a accourue vers eux. Ichigo a soupiré avant de commencer à marcher vers eux lui aussi, quand un sabre blanc apparu juste en face de son nez.

 **" Poses encore un œil sur ma patronne et t'es mort. "** Dit-elle calmement. Tout comme la dernière fois, Sode No Shirayuki n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

 _" Elle me déteste vraiment celle-là... "_ Pensa l'orangé en écarquillant les yeux.

 **" Veux-tu bien... "** Commença un homme arrivant de la gauche d'Ichigo, à l'opposé de la dame blanche. **" ... ne pas pointer ton sabre sur mon maître ? "** Termina-t-il en posant sa main sur la lame d'un blanc immaculé. Si Tensa-Zangetsu pouvait bien être vite en colère, c'était quand on touchait à celui qu'il a toujours voulu protéger. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sode No Shiryuki, celle à la peau aussi blanche ( ou même peut-être plus ) que Shirosaki, devint rouge. Elle rougissait et retirait son arme. Ichigo en a alors profité pour avancer.

 **" Oi mon roi ! On peut dire que cette fois. Y a vraiment une fille qui te déteste. "** Rigola-t-il. Il était à droite d'Ichigo et posa un bras sur les épaules de celui-ci. **" Bah, bonne chance avec celle-là, majesté. "** Il sourit à son double en couleur avant de s'arrêter pour attendre que Tensa eut fini de parler avec Sode no. L'orangé souffla avant de reprendre sa route vers Rukia.

Et voici où et surtout comment Tensa-Zangetsu et Sode No Shirayuki se sont enfin rencontrés, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer, que tout aille bien pour eux ensuite.


	5. Rangiku

Une larme coula une fois de plus de ses yeux alors qu'elle serrait son collier entre ses mains.

 _" Gin ... "_ Murmura-t-elle.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Les souvenirs de leur enfance commune comme de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, agonisant dans ses propres bras, ceux-ci devenant aujourd'hui, de plus en plus maigres.

 **" Hyorinmaru ! "** Son capitaine était encore dans la grotte qui lui faisait dos, essayant encore de faire durer son Bankai plus longtemps, faisant aussi en sorte qu'il gagne encore un peu plus de puissance.

Elle ferma les yeux en se remémorant un jour de neige où dans la pénombre, le capitaine de la troisième divisions'éloignait d'elle. Puis elle se souvint aussi des peu de fois où elle l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux. Ces beaux yeux bleus, d'un mélange entre turquoise et bleu ciel, elle les avait toujours trouvés magnifiques. Une seconde larme coula quand elle se rendit compte que plus jamais, elle ne les verrait.

 **" Gin... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien laissé en souvenir de toi ? "** Elle parlait un peu plus distinctement même si c'était toujours presque un murmure. Puis elle réfléchit à sa propre question, la réponse lui vint immédiatement. **" Je vois. "** Un léger sourire prit place sur ses fines lèvres pâles.

Un grain de neige virevolta dans l'air avant de retomber tout en douceur dans la main, blanche et fines de Rangiku. La jeune femme maigrissait à vue d'œil, même Momo Hinamori avait pu le remarquer, bien qu'elle ne soit en convalescence et qu'elle ne puisse presque plus bouger. Rangiku se rappela alors de la dernière fois où elle a entendu sa voix, au moment même où il mourrait dans ses bras. Cette journée où son dernier espoir c'est envolé pour le reste de sa vie, c'est à dire pour toujours.

 _Elle pleurait toujours alors que l'homme en dessous d'elle clignait des yeux à plusieurs répétition. Quelques mètres plus loin, les humains de Karakura commençait à se relever doucement quand une grande explosion au loin éclatait, on y voyait une grande colonne de feu. Et les humains retombèrent au sol._

 _ **" Ta-Tatsukiiii j'ai peeeurr ! "** Cria Keigo en sautant vers Tatsuki. Il finit au sol, et s'il survivent jusqu'à demain, il aura sûrement un coquard._

 _ **" J'm'en fiche. débrouilles-toi. "**_

 _Alors que Rangiku regardait toujours vers l'endroit où Ichigo et Aizen se battaient encore, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième ré-ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux._

 _ **" Rangiku... "** Haleta-t-il. **" Je- je suis désolé. "**_

 _ **" Gin.. "** Elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes._

 _ **" Je - Je t'aime... Rangiku... Plus que comme simples amis d'enfance. "** Il murmura, en plaçant sa main sur la joue de sa belle._

 _ **" Je t'aime aussi. "** Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Gin sourit, d'un sourire enfin sincère. Il s'est éteint quelques minutes plus tard, à quelques secondes de l'arrivée d'Orihime. Il aurait pu survivre, il aura pu vivre avec Rangiku mais il s'est éteint. Il s'est éteint pour celle qu'il aimait._

Une toute dernière larme coula sur son visage et elle l'effaça bien vite. Elle se redressa et quitta son capitaine encore dans la grotte. Le corps droit, le tête haute, elle partit. Elle ne serait plus jamais faibli, elle se l'était promis.

 **" Merci. Merci pour tout, Gin. "**


	6. Ichigo découvre TensaYuzu

Alors qu'Ichigo marchait tranquillement dans la rue, il aperçu sa maison au loin. Il soupire avant de retirer ses écouteurs et de les enfoncer dans sa poche droite, d'où il n'enleva pas sa main par la suite. C'est les deux mains dans les poches, qu'il arriva enfin devant chez lui. Il ouvrit le petit portique puis le referma derrière lui. Sentant la pluie commencer à tomber depuis le ciel bleu foncée qu'offrait Karakura la nuit, il accéléra le pas le long de l'allée menant à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci à la volée et la referma vite après, il enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau. L'orangé entra dans la cuisine, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Il prit une pomme et re-marcha vers la porte menant aux escaliers.

 **" Attends. "** Il s'arrêta avant de se retourner.

Il eut une mine horrifié et ses yeux se sont agrandis. Que faisait Tensa-Zangetsu ici. Que faisait-il sous sa petite sœur, sur une chaise et encore autre chose, que faisait Yuzu en culotte ? Son zanpakuto et sa sœur de quinze ans ?

 **" Salut Ichi ! "** Dit une Yuzu tout heureuse.

 **" J'veux pas savoir... "** Murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Il arriva bientôt au milieu de ceux-ci quand quelque chose le frappa. Il s'arrêta.

 **" Non mais attends... "** Il réfléchissait. **" TENSA ! "** Hurla-t-il avant de courir dans les escalier pour se précipiter en bas. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs ce Tensa-Zangetsu...


	7. Rukia, Ichigo et Hichigo

Ichigo revenait d'un dur combat, il était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond quand le silence fut trahi.

 _" C'est chiant... J'm'emmerde. "_ Et voilà, qu'il revenait encore celui-là.

 **" J'm'en fous. "**

 _" Sympathique. "_

 **" Ta gueule. "**

 _" T'es désagréable. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ? "_

 **" ça ne te regarde pas et- "**

Il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

 **" Ichigo ? "**

 **" Entre Rukia. "**

 _" Oh non... "_ Se plaignit l'autre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ichigo était toujours couché sur son lit, mais accompagné de Rukia, ils discutaient de temps en temps mais pour le moment, ils restaient en silence.

 _" Si tu continues comme ça, je vais prendre le contrôle. "_ Marmonna un Hichigo assis sur une des dalles d'un des immeubles.

 **" NON ! "** Cria Ichigo au moment où le hollow commençait déjà à prendre le contrôle du corps de l'orangé.


	8. Salut GrimGrim !

Grimmjow Jaggerjack se promenait sur les sables géants de Las Noches. Il était un des deux seuls espadas encore en vie, avec Hallibel. ET il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le monde, les gens le faisait chier alors, de ne plus avoir personne sur le dos, lui était bien favorable, il en était bien heureux.

Seulement, il fallait toujours que quelque chose arrive. Les Quincys ont débarqué en masse, ils ont emporté tout ceux qui pouvaient leur être utile. Une rumeur se répandait même au sujet de leur reine, Tia Hallibel. Celle-ci aurait été vaincue et enlevée par le roi Quincy.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait appris l'entrée d'Ichigo Kurosaki au Hueco Mundo. Et là, sa seule envie avait été d'aller le tuer. Mais il était reparti bien avant que Grimmjow ne l'ait atteint. Il avait donc abandonné et était resté là où il était.

Ce qui devait être un jour après cela, ce fut Orihime Inoue qui apparut devant lui, elle finit par le ramener à Urahara.

Quand il crut enfin être au calme par après, une voix assez aiguë se fit entendre.

 **" SALUT GRIMGRIM ! "** Cria-t-elle.

 _" Eh merde, voilà Nelliel... "_ Avait-il pensé.


	9. Tensa et Shiro 1 : le roi Ichigo

Ichigo Kurosaki ouvrit enfin les yeux sous un ciel bleu sans nuage. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et il comprit vite où il se trouvait. Son monde intérieur n'avait pas changé. Il pouvait constaté, grâce à son dos, que gratte-ciels étaient toujours aussi froids. Allez savoir comment si kimono s'était retroussé vers le haut... Il s'assit et remit son habit en place avant de se relever. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Habituellement, Shiro ou Zangetsu serait déjà venu l'accoster, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait toujours rien. Et il faisait beaucoup trop calme pour que tout soit normal. Il tenta alors une première approche.

 **" Zangetsu ? "** Un cailloux lui fut jeté en pleine tête. D'où pouvait-il venir ? Autre cette question, il finit par remarquer qu'il était en bankai, ce qui insinuait un Tensa-Zangetsu ou lieu d'un simple Zangetsu. Au risque de recevoir une autre pierre, il préféra tenter une autre approche.

 **" Oi, teme !* "** Cria-t-il en regardant le haut des immeubles. La réponse du immédiate. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

 **" Oui, Ô-sama ?** "** Le blanc souriait à pleines dents. Ichigo sursauta malgré tout en se retournant.

 **" Qu'est-ce que j'fou ici ? "** Demanda-t-il.

 **" Oh... Je ne sais pas... "** En un mouvement, Shirosaki s'était retrouvé devant Ichigo, très proche de son visage et la main blanchâtre posée sur le menton de l'orangé. **" Majesté.. "** Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul, et encore plus en voyant le sourire que son double avait sur le visage.

 **" Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon maître toi ?! "** Une voix intervint. Et un corps fut placé entre les deux "jumeaux". C'était Tensa-Zangetsu.

Par la suite, une dispute éclata entre Shiro et Tensa pour savoir qui des deux allait garder Ichigo avec lui. Sauf qu'entre temps, aucun des deux ne vit Ichigo se faufiler en dehors du monde intérieur.

 _ *** Hey, enfoiré !**_

 _ **** Oui, mon roi ?**_


	10. Entrainement ! Maintenant !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs roses marchait assurément vers la salle de repos. Un paquet donuts en main, elle marchait fièrement alors que ces deux longues queues de cheval se promenait dans l'air. Arrivée devant la grande porte blanche, elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et souffla. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée dans un grand bruit de fracas, et puis merde, elle pouvait se le permettre, je crois. Une fois la porte du loft d'Xcution, elle continua de marcher vers la petite table placée au fond de la pièce, accompagnée de ses trois canapés, deux plus petits, conçus pour une seule personne et un plus grand. Elle posa sa boite de donuts sur la table et lança une affirmation que tous ont pu entendre.

 **" Le premier qui touche à m** **es** **donuts, "** Commença-t-elle de sa voix un rien aiguë. " **Je le massacre ! "** Finit-elle en tapant sa main sur la table. Elle remua un peu les doigts avant de se diriger vers le bar. **" Giriko ! Un verre de soda s'il te plait ! "**

Toujours assis sur le canapé, Kugo soupira.

 _" Elle ne changera donc jamais... "_ Pensa-t-il en remuant la tête de façon réprobatrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo fit lui aussi son entrée dans la pièce, il venait de réussir à venir à bout du dernier entrainement mis en place dans la boite de Riruka. Celle-ci regardait passer l'orangé en forçant des sourcil. Elle mordit ensuite sa paille.

 _" Il est trop mignon... "_ C'était la phrase qui lui venait instantanément en voyant Ichigo, la seule phrase qu'elle était, à ce moment là, capable de se répéter. Pour ne pas que les autres puissent voir en elle, elle changea d'attitude. Tout en mordant toujours sa paille, elle prit un air fâché avant de se lever et d'aller vers lui.

 **" Ichigo ! Que fais-tu là ? Retourne à l'entrainement ! Maintenant ! "** Elle s'arrêta devant lui,les mains sur ses hanches.

 **" M-Mais.. "** Fut tout ce qu'Ichigo eut le temps de dire avant de devoir y retourner. Ichigo repartit vers la sortie, une fois la porte ouverte, il se retourna vers Riruka, celle-ci regardait Ichigo s'en aller, dos à Kugo et les autres. Une fois sûre qu'on ne la regardait pas, elle envoya un bisous avec sa main à Ichigo. Et bizarrement, il ne réagit pas comme elle l'attendait. Au lieu de prendre une expression horrifié et de s'en aller en vitesse, il a sourit et est reparti. Riruka rougit comme une tomate avant de se retourner vers le bar. Ses deux queues de cheval la suivant.


	11. Ishida et le père de sa copine

**" T'es sûre que je dois y aller ? Il ne va pas essayer de me tuer ? "** Demanda-t-il.

 **" Mais non... "** Le rassura-t-elle. **" Enfin, j'espère... "** Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue de ses propres propos. **" De toute façon, le pire qu'il pourrait arriver, c'est qu'il te tue avec une de ses potions. "** Termina-t-elle. Même si ce n'était pas le pire des traitement, elle lui avait dit ça dans l'espoir de le rassurer un peu. Derrière la jeune fille sans émotions, se trouvait une jeune fille absolument magnifique. C'est ce qu'Uryuu se disait souvent.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant le dit père.

 **" Oh. Tu m'as apporté un nouveau sujet expérience ? "** Dit-il avec son habituel sourire de malade.

 **" Non, maître. "** Répondit sa jeune fille.

Uryû s'assit sur une chaise non loin d'une expérience. Les deux autres personnes le rejoignirent.

Ce fut comme ça, que pour la première fois, Uryuu Ishida adressa la parole au lieu d'essayer de tuer Mayuri Kurotsushi, le père de sa bien aimée Nemu.


	12. Meurtre Partie 1

Pour la première fois le couple avait été heureux. Vraiment heureux. Ils en étaient même arrivés à être tout deux souriant. Alors que dieu sait à quel point c'était difficile pour Ichigo Kurosaki et Tatsuki Arisawa, les deux amis d'enfance et amoureux du présent. Mais forcément, après tous ces obstacle, malgré tout ça, ils ne purent rester heureux comme cela. Ichigo reçu un message.

 _" Tu as deux jours pour la tuer. Je te le dis tout de suite, sois tu fais ce que je te dis, sois tu ne pourras que la voir souffrir et torturée. "_

Ichigo s'était d'abord dit que c'était un de ses amis qui lui avait fait une blague. Après tout, on envoie pas un message à quelqu'un comme ça d'un coup ! Et puis, c'était flippant aussi bon sang ! Mais quand tous ses amis lui répondirent qu'ils ne leur avaient pas envoyés de message. Ichigo avait écarquillés les yeux, un doute prenant place. Il a ensuite pensé au fait que quelqu'un se soit trompé... Mais merde quand même quoi ! L'orangé avait donc fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour trouver l'auteur du message. Lui répondre.

 _" Qui es-tu ? "_

La réponse était venue instantanément.

 _" Petit idiot. Tu n'as pas besoin de la savoir. Je suppose que tu croyais encore que c'était une blague non. "_

Il était clair que l'inconnu se foutait de lui. Il rigolait de sa réaction. L'orangé s'énerva alors an répondant.

 _" Tu peux rêver espèce de psychopathe. "_

Il ne reçu aucune réponse après cela. Mais une heure plus tard, il répondit.

 _" Dans une heure. "_

Et fut effectivement tranquille pendant une heure pile. Puis un cri retentit. Ichigo courut jusqu'en bas, pour trouver Tatsuki, un couteau enfoncé dans le bras. L'orangé lui demanda alors de tout lui expliquer. Et pour une fois, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Un inconnu était sorti d'une des pièces, et l'avait simplement attaqué. C'était tout ce que savait la jeune fille. Ichigo avala difficilement. Il se rendit alors compte que la menace était bien réelle. Et que, qui que ce soit, il avait l'œil sur eux, et pouvait arriver de partout.

(...)

Ichigo plaça son bras droit autour du cou de Tatsuki alors que son torse se plaquait contre le flan gauche de celle-ci. La main gauche de l'adolescent était placé en hauteur, un couteau bout des doigts, pointant sa bien aimé. Et quoi qu'il puisse en pensé d'autre, il ne voulait pas faire ça, il y était juste obligé. La menace était bien réelle. Des larmes coulèrent des deux visages. Ils pleuraient tout deux. _( Description de l'image du dessus )_ Ils étaient au deuxième jour, et alors que Tatsuki avait trouvé le téléphone d'Ichigo déverrouillé et qu'elle était tombée sur les messages, il était temps pour eux d'en finir. L'orangé avait immobilisé Tatsuki alors que celle-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les ré-ouvrit pas très longtemps après pour murmurer ses derniers mots. Elle releva la tête vers son amant.

 **" Je t'aime Ichigo. "** Le garçon laissa échapper un sanglot.

 **" Je t'aime Tatsuki. "** Murmura-t-il alors que l'on pouvait entendre un ricanement au loin. L'homme les fixaient, un sourire malveillant sur le visage alors que la lame s'abattait, privant quelqu'un d'une vie et la faisant disparaître à jamais. Au moins, elle n'aura pas souffert très très longtemps. Le corps tomba inerte sur le sol. Ichigo tomba à genoux juste à côté, pleurant son amour perdu.

 _ **Ouais bon alors... Il reste une toute petite partie que j'ai du couper pour mettre une autre image. 'espère que vous avez aimés ! ^^ Je poste la suite dès maintenant. ;)**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	13. Meurtre Partie 2

Il dormait profondément dans son lit, serrant encore et toujours le nœud de Tatsuki contre son torse. Il le faisait inconsciemment, mais le faisait. Aussi bien réveillé qu'endormir. Ce nœud qui maintenant, sera éternellement taché de son sang rouge foncé. Ce qu'Ichigo pouvait encore s'en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas été maître du choix. Lui qui voulait passer sa vie avec elle, ça n'arrivera donc jamais finalement. Il voulait rester seul maintenant, pour être sûr que jamais, ça ne se reproduirait.

Un petit mouvement de vent balaya légèrement les cheveux oranges d'Ichigo Kurosaki et des mains se posèrent sur ses joues. Un visage apparu au dessus le sien, fermant les yeux, il s'abaissa pour embrasser le front de l'être endormi.

 **" Et dire que je t'ai déjà pardonnée, ce n'est pourtant pas vraiment mon genre, et tu le sais. "** Les yeux toujours fermés, elle afficha un petit sourire. Quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux Tatsuki Arisawa scruta un dernier moment le visage de celui qu'elle aimait encore de tout son coeur. Quand Ichigo remua, semblant se réveiller doucement, elle ricana légèrement avant de se dire qu'elle reviendrait la nuit suivante. Et celle d'après. Encore. Et encore. Le temps qu'il faudra à Ichigo pour tourner la page.

 _ **Ce qui n'arriva jamais.**_


	14. Le sang

_**Je vous préviens, y a pas du tout de romance là-dedans. x)**_

Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de cadavres. C'était tout ce dont il se rappelait. Son subconscient avait instinctivement stocké n'importe quelle autre donné dans un endroit qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver. Ichigo Kurosaki voulait simplement tout oublier de ce qui venait de se passer. Et il était sur le bon chemin pour y arriver. Ils se sont tous deux recroquevillés dans un endroit où il y avait moins de sang. Tous les murs de la pièce étaient blancs, quoi que plus maintenant. Le rouge sang était maintenant devenue la couleur prédominante de tout cet endroit. Plus rien n'avait de sens à ce moment précis. Il était maintenant dos à son double blanc. Celui-ci par ailleurs, ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecter par les récents événements, rien n'arrivait à le troubler, jamais rien. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux cadavres, maintenant loin de lui qu'il avait fuit, Ichigo s'en voulu encore plus. Tous ses amis. Même ses sœurs, son père, il pouvait même apercevoir Zangetsu en plein milieux de cette horrible scène, de cette tragédie. Tous étaient mort. Tous avaient été tués par un des deux jeunes garçons encore vivant. Ichigo replia un peu les genoux vers son buste et s'observa une dernière fois. Il était couvert de sang, partout. Il en avait dans le col, sur les manches, sur les bras, sur le visage, sur son jeans, sur ses baskets blanches préférées, et même sur ses cheveux oranges. Son bracelet était lui aussi imbibé de sang, sans doute pour toujours. Il baissa la tête avant de la prendre entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait merde ? Il serra les dents et ferma les aurait presque eut envie de se laisser mourir dans les pires conditions pour venger les siens de lui même mais n'en fit rien. Rien du tout. L'autre, à la droite de l'orangé, jeta un regard vers celui qu'il appelait roi et sourit fièrement avant de détourner le regard. Lui aussi avait du sang absolument partout, sauf que pour lui, cela se voyait encore plus fort étant donné son teint entièrement blanc. Il lécha alors le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. Sa langue était bleue, rendant une touche glauque supplémentaire à ce spectacle effroyable pour quiconque aurait pu passer par là. Mais personne ne passerait plus jamais, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls encore en vie. Ichigo releva la tête une seule seconde pour jeter un regard vers son double blanc. Mais ne trouva rien à l'endroit où devait être celui-ci. Il se maudit une nouvelle fois.

Ses allusions étaient revenues, et étaient bien présentes. Il n'avait pas cru quand on lui avait parlé de ses troubles psychotique. Devait-il les croire maintenant ?

 _ **Dans l'original ( écrit par moi ), il y a une photo qui va avec. Vous pourrez la trouver**_

 _ **ici : 5573c19f99d009998b7810ed3a1fda4de2d9f479/687474703a2f2f692e736b79726f636b2e6e65742f353039322f39343233353039322f706963732f333236313031303034385f315f31315f546142715178795a2e6a7067?s=fit &h=360&w=720&q=80 ( dommage qu'elle soit floue )  
ici : 5092/94235092/pics/3261010048_1_11_**_

 _ **ici : 177940936-i-love-hichiichi-le-sang-texte-du-55 (accompagné du texte )**_

 _ **et ici : . ( accompagné du texte )**_

 _ **Je trouve plutôt important que vous la voyiez.**_


	15. Les Aizen

_**Ce drabble est imaginé de mes shimejis. xD**_

 **" Trois Aizen marchent au plafond, au plafond**

 **Trois Aizen marchent au plafond et puis ils tombent. Snif "**

Sôsuke Aizen, un homme craint de beaucoup de gens. Il s'était retiré dans le Hueco Mundo pour créer sa propre armée et devenir roi. En résumé... Il était en ce moment même entrain de réfléchir pour élaborer une stratégie d'approche différente au cas où, même s'il était certain que cela n'arriverait jamais, son premier plan soit mis en déroute.

Il s'avança alors de quelques pas et dégaina Kyoka Suigetsu. Il déposa la point de la lame contre le sol tout en gardant la garde du sabre bien coincé dans sa paume. Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Il ferma les yeux.

Une grande paroi de verre apparu devant lui, et elle se brisa aussi-tôt. Il refit l'opération une deuxième fois, la vitre se cassa également. Cependant, à l'instant exact de l'impact, une deuxième personne apparu. On aurait pu croire à un clone mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était bien deux personnes, en chair et en os. Sôsuke Aizen venait de diviser son âme en deux partie, et un "deuxième lui" était aussi tôt apparu. Ils sourient tous deux et répétaient l'action, encore et encore.

Une forêt d'Aizen s'étendait maintenant dans tout le Hueco Mundo, ne faisant que s'agrandir à chaque instant, sans jamais diminuer. Et tous, avaient le même sourire sur leur visage.

 _ **" Les Aizen domineront le monde ! "**_

J'Aizen

Tu Aizens

Il Aizen

Nous Aizenons

Vous Aizenez

Ils Aizenent


	16. Ulquiorra Schiffer en huit actions

Tu aime les chibis

J'aime les chibis

Nous aimons les chibis

Ulquiorra Schiffer, évolué sous sa résureccion seconde étape, était recroquevillé sur lui même. Il venait de se transformer en ce qui lui semblait une version de lui petit garçon. Il s'était enfermé dans ses deux grandes ailes depuis un bon moment déjà quand il commença à vouloir bouger. Il ouvrit un rien son cocon et, petit à petit, fini par être de nouveau visible de tous.

Il se mit à explorer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et après deux bonnes heures, s'assit au beau milieu du vide. Un trou noir apparu à côté de lui, il devenait plus grand au fil des minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main en sorti. Il l'attrapa et la tire vers lui, jusqu'à ce que tout un bras soit visible.

Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes, pour se faire attraper par l'inconnu, et capturé dans le trou noir.

 **"Ulquiiii miiinniiiii "**

 _ **Mes shimejis m'inspirent ces temps-ci. xD**_


End file.
